let's dance
by insanities
Summary: It's acceptable to like the opposite gender, but why not the same? No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I was born this way, and you cannot change who I am. Dedicated to all my friends who love the same sex. Read and Review!


**a/n: okay, this is a new one-shot I always wanted to write ever since I got an account. If you guys are uncomfortable with slash, then simply don't read.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

**dedicated to all my friends who like the same sex. read and review!**

* * *

_"Being gay is not a Western invention. It is a human reality." - Hillary Clinton_

* * *

She fell for her before she saw her at a masquerade ball, her long white blond hair curled into perfection; her bright white smile brightening the room. Her dark mask hid her beautiful baby blue eyes, but by the way she is smiling, it is obvious that her eyes were sparkling with joy. She wished that she could just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to dance, but by the looks of the others, she knew she would immediately get judged. _A girl, asking another girl out? That's not normal._

She remembers how in fairytales, how the prince and princess fall in love with each other, so why can't two princesses fall in love with each other? Why can't a girl fall for another girl?

::

_"All parents should be aware that when they mock or curse gay people, they may be mocking or cursing their own child". -Anna Quindlen_

::

She remembered when she was younger, when she saw two guys kissing each other passionately, not even caring that the judging witnesses are watching them. She and her mother were taking a walk around the park when they saw the kissing couple.

"Mommy look! They are kissing!" she said, pointing to the couple. They looked so happy together, and their infectious smiles made her smile. On the other hand, her mother glared at the couple with disgust.

"It's rude to point honey. And stop smiling; this is not natural." was all that her mother said. Not _"what a lovely couple," _or_ "they look so happy together." _Just a look of disgust.

"Why isn't this natural? Doesn't people kiss one another when they're in love?" She asked, her perfect eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Look sweetie, those two people, they are the same gender. You can only have a man and a woman together in a relationship, not two of the same gender; it is a disgrace how they are even showing their affection in public." Her mom told her, careful with her words, holding back every curse word she could think of about how wrong being gay is.

Once they went back home, she could hear her mother talking to her father about the gay couple; mocking and cursing at them. They said such horrible words about people's sexuality that made her want to go to her parents and curse at them for being such a bully. It's ironic how her parents teach her to be nice to everyone and to respect others, yet they are cursing at a couple becuase of their sexuality. And what her parents don't know is that they are also cursing their daughter, just because of her sexuality.

::

_"You are not a bad person because you are gay. You are you because you are you and you were meant to be you so be you proudly." - Tegan Quin_

::

She remembered the day when she told her parents the truth about her sexuality. She was twelve when she recognized that she wasn't attracted to the opposite sex; it was after she shared her first kiss with a guy named Derrick Harrington. When her lips met his, she never felt that certain spark that tells you that you're in love. It happened every time she kissed other guys; none gave her the fluttering feeling in her stomach nor did she hear the fireworks off into the distance. She's been hiding her secret for the past year, and she felt that it was time to tell someone; the secret has been eating her alive.

At first, she didn't know what to tell her parents. _Should I just go bluntly tell them or should I hint at it? How would they react?_ She decided to walk home that day, in the pouring rain. The cold rain water made her thin attire clutch on to her, making her chilled to the bone. But she didn't care, she needed to have a fresh breath of air and just think; the long walk was the only thing that can give her the ability to get lost in thought.

When she finally got home, she was greeted by her parents sitting by the formal dining table; their plates half empty and their wine glasses in their hands. They glanced at her from head to toe, judging her wet clothing and lack of an umbrella.

They greeted her; their cold, intimidating voices made her want to keep her secret from her parents, but she knew that it was time to tell them, even though she knew that the truth will break their fragile bond, which already had some cracks and scratches.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something. I-I'm gay."

She died internally when she saw the disappointed looks from her parents once the truth sunk in. She can mentally see the thin, fragile bond shatter in mulitple pieces. She knew what her parents were thinking, _"o__ur baby girl is a lesbian, what a disgrace." _

::

_"I am gay, and I'm very comfortable with it." -Adam Lambert_

::

Her crush, the girl with the beautiful white blond hair, told everyone the truth when she was thirteen, a few months later. When her crush told the whole Westchester community, everyone changed their perspective of her; instead of being known as the sweet girl from Florida, she is now known as the lesbian from Florida. Not only did she earn a new reputation, people wouldn't stop bullying her; calling her rude names and insulting her because she likes girls. But, she never let the hate get to her. She simply laughed it off, even mocking herself for the fun of it. And after a few days, the hate was gone. They soon learned to accept the fact that she likes girls, and she doesn't want to change, no matter what.

But for her, she's the alpha of the school, the mean girl who should be dating every single hot guy. But once she met the beautiful towhead before the first day of the seventh grade, she was heads over heels for her. Unlike her crush, she has a reputation to maintain, and falling in love with a girl? No one would ever imagine that, not even Hermia, who is a psychic.

When she and her crush hang out, her heart immediately shatters when she listens to her crush talking about other girls she likes. She always dreams of her crush and her being together, kissing passionately in public, just like the couple she saw when she was younger. But of course, dreams are dreams and dreams never come true.

She wished that she was in a fairytale, where she would get her happy ending. But in fairytales, it is always a man and a woman together, never a couple that are the same sex. Why is it that a man and a woman together can get their happy ending, but not people the same sex?

::

_"Loads of my friends are lesbians, and it really annoys me that gay people aren't allowed to get married in most parts of America. I'd go on a march for gay rights any time." -Pink_

::

Besides her parents, she told her one other person her secret. The only person she could trust. Her crush's best friend, Layne Abeley. Unlike her best friends, who would spread the secret around the school like a wildfire for gossip points, Layne knows how to hide a secret, and she is the only girl who would not tease or hate her because she is gay; after all, her best friend is a lesbian.

She told Layne, her voice barely a whisper. She expected for Layne to laugh at her, to walk away and tell Claire what she really thought of her but she didn't. Instead she just listened to her, talking about her love for her best friend.

"You know that you don't need to hide this. Every one will still accept you for who _you_ are, not just because of your sexuality," Layne said, trying to cheer up the insecure brunette. "And if you're friends don't accept you, then they aren't real friends. Just remember that true friends are there for you. You are born this way, and you don't need to change who you are. Just remember that." It seemed like hours, but eventually, Layne managed to convince her to embrace her sexuality and to not let other influences get into her way.

"Thank you Layne, thanks for being there for me," she said, hugging Layne right before she went home that night.

Layne smiled. "That's what friends are for. I'm always here for you."

::

_"Gay or not, if they are happy together, that is all that matters." - Me_

::

The music suddenly changed from pop music into a slow song; the final song of the night. People were trying to find one another to dance together. Every one found themselves a partner, except for two girls, their masks concealing their faces.

She looked at her crush nervously. They both didn't have a dance partner. This was her chance to tell her how much she loves her. Hesitantly, she made her way to her crush, weaving through the crowd of dancing couples. Layne's voice rang into her ears. _"You are born this way, and you don't need to change who you are." _She now knows. She is born this way, and she refuses to change. And damn, she is going to get her dance with the girl she loves.

She managed to walk up to her crush, who looked miserable, looking at the dancing couples. Once her crush noticed her making her way towards her crush, her lips formed a smile.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be dancing with your date?" Her crush asked, looking around the room for her non-existent date.

"I didn't bring a date, Claire." Her crush, Claire, looked confused. _Why didn't her best friend bring a date? After all, all she's been talking about is dancing with her crush on the final song._

"But you said that you wanted to have a dance with your crush on the final song?" Claire asked, wondering why her best friend was acting differently.

Her lips soon formed into a bright smile. "Yes, I did say that. So Claire, can we have this dance?" she asked, holding her hand. Claire's cheeks immediately turned into a rosy pink and smiled back, her smile brightening the room.

"Yes, I think we should, Massie." Claire said, and took Massie's hand and they both slowed danced in the middle of the dance floor. When the song finally ended, they kissed each other passionately in public, just like the couple from the park. They ignored the judging looks from the other couples. They ignored the disgusted looks splayed across their judgmental faces. They didn't care; they are happy together, and that is all that matters.

* * *

**a/n:**** thanks for reading! Sorry for the multiple mistakes in this one-shot; I just want to convey a message here. It's alright to be gay, seriously, this is not a rare thing. There shouldn't be people bullying others because of their sexuality, they can't change and don't want to change who they are. ****If you don't know who "she" is, it's Massie.**


End file.
